


Susan Almighty

by DragoTime



Category: Bruce Almighty (2003)
Genre: Cumshot, Genderbending, Omnipotence, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, semen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:17:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3279869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragoTime/pseuds/DragoTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Eyewitness News' very own Susan Ortega gets the powers of God?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Susan Almighty

“Back to you, fuckers!”

Susan Ortega cringed as Bruce Nolan blew his first big break, and the news feed was subsequently disconnected.  
“Susan, just lead into the next story,” she heard her boss Jack Baylor say down her earpiece.  
“Uh…sorry about that folks,” She said. “In other news…”

The reason Bruce had gotten so mad live on air is because Susan’s co-anchor, Pete Fineman, was retiring, and the job had been given to Evan Baxter. Truth be told, Susan thought Evan was better for the job, but she couldn’t help but feel a little sorry for Bruce. After the broadcast was over, Susan left to go home, but not before overhearing Jack having a huge rant at Bruce for his on-air outburst. She didn’t need to listen to know he was getting fired.

Susan got home to her small apartment, and ran herself a bath. She put on some sensual music, poured herself a glass of wine, making sure to keep the bottle in reach, and got in the bath for a relaxing session of bathtub masturbation. Being a bit of an expert in this field, it wasn’t long before Susan felt herself reaching orgasm, and she put her glass of wine down as she came hard. She took a big swig of wine, and was about to go for round two, when something unusual happened.

“Hello Susan,” she heard a voice say.  
“Whuh…” She asked herself.  
“Hello Susan,” the voice said again. It was at this point that she realised it was coming from her CD player. But it couldn’t have been. This wasn’t on the CD, and the radio aerial on it didn’t work.  
“It doesn’t need to work Susan,” the voice said.  
“Who are you?” Susan asked, figuring it must be the wine getting to her.  
“To cut a long story short, Susan, I’m God,” the voiced told her.  
“God? No way,” Susan said, sceptically. “God doesn’t exist. If you’re God, then I’m Brad Pitt.”

Suddenly, Susan felt her body tingle. She looked down, and was shocked to see that her boobs were missing, having been replaced by a muscular chest. Her groin felt weird, and a quick inspection revealed that she had a cock and balls. Susan got out of the bath, and ran into her bedroom. In her mirror, she saw the soaking wet, naked body of Brad Pitt.  
“Oh my God,” she exclaimed. Susan ran her hands along Brad’s gorgeous body, before moving her hands down to his/her cock and balls. She felt them up, and she sat down on the bed as she started masturbating. Brad’s cock got hard in her hands, and she enjoyed the feeling of wanking as a man. She felt herself approaching orgasm, but just as she felt herself going over the edge, she heard the voice again.

“Believe me now?” It asked, and just before Susan could experience a male orgasm, she was back in her own body, still sat on her bed, now completely dry. Next to her she saw a man, dressed in a pure-white suit. Naturally, she tried to cover herself.  
“Susan, I’m God,” he said to her. “I’ve seen you much more naked than this.” Susan relaxed a little, but still not fully.  
“Okay…if you’re God…then why are you here?” Susan asked, still a bit freaked out.  
“Simply put, I’m here to offer you a job,” God replied. “My job. From this moment forward, you will be endowed with all my powers.”  
“Powers? Really?” Susan asked. “No way.”  
“Susan, did that transformation not prove it to you?”  
“I dunno…get out!”

Susan stood up, and started pushing God out, before opening her front door, and pushing him out of it. Susan then walked back to her bath, and got in, to think about what had just happened. There was no way that was God. God wasn’t real. It was just a drunken illusion. Except she didn’t feel drunk, and she’d only had one glass of wine.  
Eventually she decided that there was only one way to prove if it was real. She’d test out these powers she’d supposedly been given. But what to do? She looked over at her CD player, which “God” had turned off for her.

“Switch on,” she commanded it, and instantly it began playing the music she’d been masturbating to, exactly where it had left off.  
“Okay, that’s weird…” she said, and decided to try something else. “Lights, switch off.” Instantly the bathroom was plunged into darkness. “Switch on.” And as instantly as they’d switched off, Susan’s bathroom lights were back on. She then decided to try something a bit more challenging.  
“Okay…bathwater…turn into wine,” Susan figured this would definitively prove if she was God. Sure enough, Susan was instantly bathing in a bath of red wine. She drank some of it to confirm it.  
“It’s true…” Susan said to herself. “I’ve got God’s powers.”

Susan then thought about what to do with her powers. She could do anything she wanted, but what did she want? She then eventually decided to continue what she was doing before; masturbating. But with her powers, it would be decidedly more…pleasurable.

Susan stuck her hands under the former water, now wine, and pointed two fingers at her vagina.  
“Okay, the real test of my powers,” she said in anticipation. “Pussy…orgasm.”

Instantly, Susan threw back her head in pleasure, as she felt her vagina explode in orgasm. Susan moaned for nearly 30 seconds as she came, before it “came” to an end.  
“Fuck,” she panted, before moving her fingers back to her pussy. “Orgasm again.” And sure enough, Susan felt herself unable to resist as another orgasm tore through her. Another 5 or so orgasms later, and Susan was ready to try something else.

“Okay, let’s try being a man again,” Susan said, trying to think of what to say. “Body…turn back into Brad Pitt.” Straight away, she felt her body tingle as it had done before, turning back into Brad Pitt. She stroked her penis a bit, getting it hard, before she spoke her next command.  
“Penis, orgasm,” she commanded. Not a moment later, she felt Brad’s penis fill with pleasure, and she moaned as she had her first male orgasm, enjoying the feeling of shooting cum out into her bath full of wine.  
“That was…” she panted. “Weird.”

The next few hours were very pleasurable for Susan. She spent her evening transforming herself between her normal body, and the bodies of just about every celebrity she could think of, male and female, experiencing orgasms in their bodies. By about 4am, Susan was completely worn out, having had close to 300 orgasms, and she collapsed onto her bed in her own body, falling asleep.


End file.
